Paradoks
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Tentang seorang gadis yang mencoba melupakan cinta yang lama/ RnR/ NaruHina / SasuHina / DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! /
1. You and You That's a Paradoks

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **You and You That's a Paradoks © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **NaruHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu hembusan angin cukup membuat-ku mengeratkan _sweater_ yang kupakai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di balkon ini, yang kutahu otakku hanya menyuruhku untuk memandangi langit malam. Dan hatiku selalu membuatku rindu akan langit malam, disaat kembang api itu bermekaran dengan indahnya. Ah itu malam di mana dulu kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku kemudian tersenyum...

Sepertinya malam ini sudah cukup angin malamnya, aku 'tak mau jatuh sakit sekarang. Masih banyak hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku lalu menghela nafas berat dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, setelah sebelumnya aku menutup pintu kaca balkon. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kasurku, menatap seprai putih itu dengan intens.

Kemudian aku membaringkan tubuhku diatasnya, sebelumnya aku mengambil ponselku dari meja kecil di samping kasurku. Dengan cepat aku menelusuri ponsel-ku, berharap ada pesan dari-nya. Ah, tapi mana mungkin. Padahal dulu deringan pesan selalu berbunyi tiap menit, ya dulu...

Hmm... menatap langit-langit kamar adalah salah satu _hobi_ yang selalu kulakukan, setidaknya sejak kecil aku memang selalu begitu. Memandang langit-langit yang kosong membuat otak dan mata-ku seolah-olah adalah proyektor, yang kemudian mengulang banyak alur peristiwa bagaikan film. Dan baru kusadari semua kenangan indah yang kuputar sejak tadi itu, semuanya hanya tentang dirimu.

Aku lelah dan rasanya mengantuk sekali. Tanpa sadar aku sudah tertidur saja, tenggelam dalam mimpi yang menenangkan. Yang mungkin saja itu tentang dirimu...

 **-Paradoks-**

Sinar mentari sudah memasuki kamar-ku, membuat aku terpaksa membuka mata _amethyst_ -ku karena suasana terlalu silau. Mengerjapkan sejenak mencoba terbiasa dengan suasana yang terang. Pagi ini aku harus sekolah, lagi.

Aku lalu menoleh untuk melihat jam digital yang terletak di atas meja. Mataku terbelalak kaget saat menyadari bahwa sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15, tinggal 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup.

Aku panik dan langsung saja aku bergegas untuk mandi dan sarapan, untung saja semuanya selesai dalam 10 menit, jangan tanya bagaimana aku melakukannya. Karena sudah pasti tidak boleh ditiru ahaha...

Karena waktu sudah tinggal 5 menit lagi aku memilih berangkat menggunakan sepeda, sebelumnya aku menguncir rambut indigo-ku yang panjang. "Yosh!" seru diriku bersemangat.

Dan dengan memacu sepeda dengan kecepatan yang tidak kira-kira, aku sampai juga di sekolah. ' _Hhh... setidaknya aku sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah dan tepat setelahnya gerbang ditutup'_ ujar-ku dalam hati.

Setelah memarkir sepeda, aku berbalik badan dan bersiap untuk berlari agar cepat masuk ke dalam kelas, namun tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat. Yah lagi-lagi aku mengingat bahwa dulu ' _dia_ ' juga sering datang sangat tepat saat gerbang akan ditutup, ah masa-masa itu.

 **-Paradoks-**

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi, aku bernafas lega karena selesai dari pelajaran Sosial yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak terlalu pintar di pelajaran itu, sampai-sampai aku dapar nilai 75. Memang sih tidak buruk bagi anak-anak yang lain, tapi bagiku itu buruk.

Eh? 75?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hei! Hinata!" seru seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dari sebrang tempat duduk-ku._

 _"Ya?" aku mememiringkan kepalaku, saat kudengar tadi dia memanggil-ku._

 _"Ulangan sosial-mu dapat nilai berapa?" tanya-nya, 'oh tentang ulangan' sedikit aku kecewa mendengarnya._

 _"Aku dapat 75," jawab-ku dengan senyum sedih, menandakan aku tidak suka mendapat nilai itu._

 _"Oh... tumben hehehe aku juga dapat nilai segitu, iya kan kiba?"_

 _"Eh? Oh iya hehe," cengir pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipi-nya itu._

 _Dan aku pun hanya tersenyum dan terkikik geli melihat tingkah pemuda pirang itu, 'kurasa ini kemajuan' gumamku sembari tersenyum._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Aku baru tersadar dari lamunan-ku ketika bahu-ku ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Kau belum pulang Hinata?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Eh! Oh, kukira siapa hehe... belum kurasa," ujarku sedikit ambigu. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, jangan terlalu lama di sini," titah pemuda itu, dengan nada bicara yang menyiratkan 'perhatian'. Padahal dulu ' _dia_ ' yang seperti ini...

"Ah, baiklah Sabaku-san," jawabku. Dia kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Duduk di pinggir jendela saat ini lebih menarik perhatian-ku, daripada aku harus pulang dan mengerjakan tugas rumah-ku. Tapi ingat pulang sekolah, lagi dan lagi aku teringat tentang ' _dia_ ' saat masih di SMP dulu.

Setiap pulang sekolah aku pasti ke kantin untuk bermain dengan laptop kesayangan-ku ataupun ngobrol dengan sahabat-sahabat-ku. Itu adalah masa-masa yang indah kurasa, dan di kantin itu pula saat itu kau melakukan pendekatan dengan-ku.

Yah, itu adalah saat di mana aku sangat canggung dengan-mu. Tetapi setelah malam di mana kembang api sangat banyak bermekaran dengan pesonanya di langit, kau menyatakan cinta-mu kepada-ku dan kita akhirnya bersama.

Aku sangat senang, senang sekali, akhirnya aku bisa bersama dirimu yang sudah cukup lama kuidamkan. Waktu itu aku sangat bahagia dan sampai mau meledak rasanya. Dan kita akhirnya menjalani hubungan kita dengan baik-baik saja sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya, tapi tidak sampai saat itu...

Tiba-tiba saja saat aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiran-ku, ponsel-ku berdering. Kurasa _Okaa-san_ menelpon-ku. Dan saat kubuka ponsel flip-ku aku melihat nama yang tertera di sana memang _Okaa-san._ Kurasa ia menyuruhku untuk segera pulang, dan benar saja saat aku mengankat telepon dari-nya, ia memberitahu-ku untuk segera pulang. Sepertinya _Okaa-san_ mau pergi, ia menyuruhku menjaga rumah.

Dengan segera dan sedikit malas akhirnya aku pulang. Disepanjang jalan aku hanya terfokus dengan pohon-pohon _mamoji_ yang mulai berguguran, sampai aku tidak sadar jika akan menabrak seseorang.

 **Brukkk**

"Ahh... _ittai na,_ " rintih-ku menahan sakit setelah jatuh.

" _Gomenasai_ , kau tak apa?" tanya seseorang itu khawatir. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara khas itu, dan bau parfum ini. Ini...

"Hinata..." segera saja aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan saat kulihat iris _saphire_ itu, aku langsung tau siapa pemiliknya.

"Naruto- _kun_?" aku hanya bergumam kecil, untuk respon saat melihat lagi dirinya setelah aku dan dia berpisah 6 bulan yang lalu.

Kurasa dia memang _paradoks_ yang selalu memenuhi akal dan dunia-ku. Dia yang selalu ada dalam langkah-ku, bahkan takdir-ku. Bukan kah itu kejam?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **A/n**_ : Mind to review? :) Ini hanya cerita lama yang ingin ku publish kembali di sini x3


	2. Paradoks? No Just a Curse

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Paradoks? No. Just a Curse © Takamura Akashi**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 ** _Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

 **SasuHina**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.** Hampir 2 tahun sudah aku mengalami masa transisi dari diriku yang dulu menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Diriku kini sudah tidak memikirkannya, hati dan pikiranku telah lepas dari kungkungan cintanya yang membelenggu dalam sebuah paradoks.

Ini masa ku, masa yang paling indah. Dimana kelas 3 SMA menjadi awal lembaran baru hatiku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa terlalu lama berlajan dalam masa lalu, yang kutahu aku hanya telah lepas dari pikiranku tentangnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan, menikmati suasana dingin pagi hari di musim gugur. Ah ya... ini musim yang paling kusuka. Kali ini aku tidak akan terlambat, karena jelas masih 1 jam lagi aku masuk sekolah.

 **-Paradoks-**

Aku menyukainya, aku menyukai etalase toko yang menampilkan baju-baju koleksi musim gugur. Aku menyukai daun momiji yang mulai berguguran seperti hujan. Aku menyukai cuaca mendung yang tentram. Aku menyukai pagi ku hari ini.

Namun, ketika diriku sedang asyik menyelami pagi ini, seseorang yang kukenal menepuk bahuku. Aku tahu siapa dia, aku bisa menghirup aromanya yang khas. Tapi jangan karena itu, kau anggap aku seorang anjing pelacak.

"Hei," ujarnya singkat dengan sedikit senyuman yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Ah, kau. Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untukmu Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanya ku sembari menyelipkan anak rambutku yang nakal.

"Yah, karena aku ingin menemanimu," jawabnya langsung tanpa basa basi untukku.

"Hahaha, seperti khasmu," aku tertawa, memang tidak lucu tapi itu menghibur bagiku. "Aw," pekikku ketika ia menjentikkan jarinya di dahiku.

"Apa kau sudah bisa melupakannya?" Tanyanya langsung, membuatku memandanginya tidak paham. "Tentang mantanmu," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Sudah lama sekali," aku menjawabnya sembari tersenyum masam.

"Hmm... bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikannya?" Tanyanya lagi dan membuatku berhenti hampir 100 meter dari depan gerbang sekolah.

Aku terdiam memandanginya, aku baru sadar ia memiliki bahu yang lebar.

"Jadi?" Lanjutnya lagi sembari berbalik berhadapan denganku dan kubalas dengan senyuman manisku.

"Tentu, tapi jika kali ini kau yang meninggalkanku... kau bukan akan menjadi sebuah paradoks untukku," jawabku dengan nada yang belum selesai.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Kau akan menjadi sebuah kutukan yang mematikan untukku," setelahnya aku menghambur dan memeluk dirinya erat.

Aku sudah melupakan paradoksku, dan aku mulai terjerat dengan kutukan cintanya...

.

.

.

 **END**

 _ **A/n: Iseng buat sequel, karena ndak tahu cowok barunya siapa jadi si teme aja ya :v**_


End file.
